


Thirteen Years

by bluepulses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Date Tech - Freeform, Datekou, Haikyuu - Freeform, I really fucking hate myself for this, M/M, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai, basically non existent iwaoi but it's there if you squint, ushifuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulses/pseuds/bluepulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi is a poor lonely soul and I hate myself for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Years

Futakuchi Kenji walks slowly down the cobbled pathway, shoulders hunched forward and ice cold hands shoved deep into his pockets. He walks with his gaze fixed to the ground, staring at his feet as they carefully pick their way over the slippery surface of the path. His shoes are expensive, but old. They're also too big for the man. Not surprising, as they don't technically belong to Futakuchi in the first place. He suppresses a shudder, clenching his teeth at the bitterly cold wind blowing through him. He despises this weather; this horrible, hateful, horrendous weather. It only brings bad memories to his tired mind. His worst memories always come to surface in the cold weather.

_Futakuchi glares at his opponent. He's determined not to lose. Not this time. Not to him, or to his team. He will not lose to Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Hey!" he calls. "We're not gonna lose to you. This time, we're definitely gonna win so you'd better be ready. Datekou will not lose to Shiratorizawa, especially so soon after getting a new captain."_

_Ushijima stares at him from across the court. Futakuchi stares right back. He's not going to be intimidated by this guy, no matter how fucking huge the dude might be. Futakuchi keeps his gaze fixed on the Shiratorizawa captain as he approaches the net. Neither of them break eye contact. Futakuchi's eyes are beginning to water and he clenches his teeth._

_Suddenly, Ushijima's expression shifts. As he looks at the other captain, Futakuchi's eyes widen and his heart rate quickens. He's seeing something exceedingly rare. He doesn't have to glance around to know that the rest of his team are just as surprised as he is._

_The Shiratorizawa captain is laughing and Futakuchi's heart is racing. ___

Futakuchi Kenji shakes his head violently and continues his tedious trek through the frigid conditions. No matter how much he tries to rid himself of these memories, they seem determined to remain with him, causing him pain at every opportunity. It's like this every year without fail. He leaves in the early morning, alone. He makes his way there, alone. He sits there for hours, alone. And then, late in the evening, he returns home, alone. Is it even a home anymore? A home is meant to be a place where one feels content. A place that everyone looks forward to returning to. A home isn't meant to be cold and lonely. He shouldn't be dreading spending time in his own home. 

_Futakuchi sits with his head in his hands. The rest of the team have left to return to their houses. He realizes now that the task of a captain is not an easy one. He had kept a large grin plastered on his face after the match. He'd hugged every one of his teammates, told them it was okay, that they'd win the next match for sure. Now he has his chance to be disappointed. Futakuchi grits his teeth and tries to prevent his tears from falling._

_"Futakuchi Kenji."_

_He jumps at the voice coming from behind him. He doesn't look up as the person sits beside him. They sit there in silence for a while before Futakuchi speaks. "What do you want Ushiwaka?"_

_"I don't like being called that," Ushijima frowns. Futakuchi barks out a laugh as he straightens to look at the other captain._

_"So what should I call you?"_

_Ushijima blinks at him. "Anything except that."_

_Futakuchi grins. "How about Waka-chan? Ushi-kun? What about-" He stops when he notices the other's frown and starts laughing. Ushijima looks genuinely confused, but this only makes him laugh harder._

_"I really don't understand what's so amusing about this situation, Futakuchi Kenji."_

_Wiping his eyes, Futakuchi throws the other a smile. "Cut it out with the formalities. Call me Kenji, we're friends now after all." Ushijima gives him an expressionless stare in response and Futakuchi breaks out into laughter once again. ___

Futakuchi Kenji scowls at the ground as he trudges along. The route seems to get longer each time he takes it, and the air seems to get colder. His breath fogs out in front of him and he bites back a violent shiver, pulling his hood up. The memories keep coming. He hates reliving them with a passion. Each one is worse than the last, pulling him deeper and deeper into his depression.

_Futakuchi is running. He runs towards Ushijima and leaps into his arms, laughing as his boyfriend twirls him around before setting him on the ground and kissing him gently. Futakuchi's smile is wide as he pulls away and he gently thumps Ushijima on the chest. "Congratulations on yet another win Wakatoshi," he says with a wink. Ushijima blushes at the casual use of his name and rubs the back of his neck. As the duo finally look around and see the incredulous looks of their teammates, they each react differently. Ushijima coughs and turns a vivid shade of red while Futakuchi starts laughing until his sides hurt._

_"Well well, look at this Iwa-chan!" Another voice joins the party. "Who knew that Ushiwaka-chan could be in any kind of relationship, let alone be reduced to a blushing mess."_

_Futakuchi turns to see the Aoba Johsai team standing before them. The speaker is, of course Oikawa Tooru, the team captain and genius setter. He glances quickly at Ushijima, who's once again expressionless. He sighs and directs his attention to Oikawa. "I don't appreciate you harassing my boyfriend, Oikawa."_

_Futakuchi smirks at the surprised expression on the setter's face. Oikawa sniffs in an offended manner. "Who are you anyway? Ushiwaka's standards must not be that high if you're the best he can do-" Oikawa is cut off by a strong pair of hands grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket._

_"Insult him again and I'll kill you," Ushijima snarls._

_Futakuchi sighs as he saunters up to the pair. He places a hand on Ushijima's shoulder and lightly taps him on the head with his other. "Wakatoshi, you know I've a thicker skin than that. Takes a lot to offend me." Ushijima glances at him and nods slowly, releasing the Seijou captain. Oikawa immediately stumbles back and is caught by Iwaizumi, who promptly drops him onto the ground. Oikawa lets out a screech._

_"Iwa-chan! What was that for?!"_

_"Shut the fuck up Shittykawa! You can't just go around insulting people like that and not expect consequences!" Iwaizumi yells as he slaps his teammate on the back of the head. He apologises to Futakuchi who just waves it off with a grin. Iwaizumi leads his team away, dragging their captain in his wake._

_"Don't go fighting my battles for me Wakatoshi."_

_"I'm sorry, Kenji." ___

__Futakuchi Kenji heaves an exhausted sigh as he diverges from his route. He makes his way to the small florist; the one he pays a visit to annually. He enters the shop with a jingle, the bell above the door shaking with his arrival. He knows what to ask for, it's always been the same. He throws a melancholy smile in the direction of the petite blonde behind the counter and accepts the flowers with a brief thanks. Futakuchi avoids looking at the bouquet as he leaves the little shop behind him.__

_"Wakatoshi!" Futakuchi waves at his boyfriend. "Over here!" He jogs towards Ushijima and hugs him tightly. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too Kenji," Ushijima smiles. "How's work been?"_

_They slip into a comfortable conversation as they walk towards the train station. Futakuchi loves how they're always so content around each other, even after being separated for so long._

_"How was America?" Futakuchi asks._

_Ushijima looks at his boyfriend fondly before answering. "It was good. Stressful. The team did well though." He looks proud. Futakuchi grins and takes his hand._

_"I'm glad you're home." ___

__

Futakuchi Kenji pauses as he finally reaches the rusted iron gate. He hesitates before pushing it open with a screech. The graveyard is deserted, as per usual. He quietly picks his way through the graves, carefully weaving his way around headstones until he reaches the one he's come to visit. The tears finally fall as he kneels down. It's the same every year. He's done the exact same thing every year, for thirteen years. He's been alone for thirteen years. He's had to live without Ushijima for thirteen years.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. I actually have no idea where this came out of?? It just happened????? I cried a lot while writing this bc I love ushifuta a lot. Like, an awful lot.  
> Feedback is v much appreciated!!


End file.
